monkeyislandesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wally B. Feed
Wally B. Feed is a short, farsighted cartographer who has appeared in two Monkey Island games. He is a luckless character who always appears to suffer far more abuse than he's in for. He is notably the only character introduced in the second game to make a reappearance in any future title. Role in games When Guybrush Threepwood first meets Wally in Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, he is living in Woodtick on Scabb Island, running a cartography business. In addition to drawing maps, he also does restoration work on old maps, such as pasting them together or re-copying them. Like Guybrush, Wally has an interest in the fabled treasure of Big Whoop, and has completed some preliminary research on the subject. However the Largo Embargo has stymied any further efforts. Guybrush lifts the embargo, but in order to get off Scabb Island he finds it necessary to steal Wally's monocle. Later, when Guybrush has found all four pieces to the Big Whoop map, he gives them to Wally, along with a replacement monocle. Wally agrees to draw a new map for Guybrush if he'll run an errand for him. Unfortunately for Wally, Largo knows that Guybrush will need his assistance in deciphering the Big Whoop map. While Guybrush is gone, LeChuck's forces kidnap Wally. Guybrush follows them to LeChuck's Fortress, and together he and Wally escape from LeChuck's deathtrap. They end up in a room full of dynamite which Guybrush accidentally detonates, blowing him clear to Dinky Island. The fate of Wally is left unspecified. In The Curse of Monkey Island, it turns out that Wally didn't manage to escape and is now a member of LeChuck's crew, albeit a living one. He refers to himself as Bloodnose the pirate and does his best to act fearsome. He is given the task of guarding a captured Guybrush, but when Guybrush challenges him he can't bring himself to shoot. Realizing he's a failure as a pirate—he's not vicious, cruel or even unpleasant—he falls to his knees sobbing. He soon recovers, however, once Guybrush destroys LeChuck's army and sinks his ship. He explains that he was thrown clear ("I'm just lucky I wasn't wearing my seat belt.") and makes his way to shore on Plunder Island. Wally compliments Guybrush on the large, shiny, cursed voodoo diamond ring he's given Elaine, then heads off in search of a freckle-safe tattoo-removal shop. Bloodnose the pirate Wally was part of LeChuck's crew for a while, during which time he referred to himself as Bloodnose, the wickedest fiend ever to sail under the banner of King Death. As Bloodnose he wore an eye patch, a fake beard, and a plastic hook. He also claims to have been so tough that he stuffed Davy Jones in his locker in junior high, and he drinks milk straight from the carton. Final fate There is some debate over Wally's final fate in the third game. If the player looks at the torture-scene display on the Rollercoaster of Death (at the Carnival of the Damned) Guybrush realises that the electronic Wally-puppet actually is Wally. If the player talks to him Guybrush promises to save him. Whether or not he does this is never actually shown since after LeChuck is crushed the ending moves to Blood Island where Guybrush and Elaine set off on their honeymoon. It is notable that Wally is not among the people sending them off which has lead to speculation that Wally may had been killed. The fact that he didn't appear in the fourth game can also be seen as evidence of his demise. The development team for Monkey Island 2, however, felt so sorry for Wally that a sequence where he is floating on a raft and once again loses his monocle was removed from the game. Also, there is no direct indication from the game that Wally was killed so his final fate remains a mystery. Name His full name Wally B. Feed is suggested to be a pun on Wallaby feed. Appeared in * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and Special Edition * The Curse of Monkey Island Voice actor(s) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:En Desarrollo